Library
by Hannami14
Summary: Maka est encore en rogne contre Soul et celui-ci décide de se venger en pénétrant dans l'âme de la meister. Comment celle va-t-elle réagir ?


Soul Eater Evans était un mec cool. Tout se qu'il faisait était cool. L'air qu'il respirait était cool. La nourriture qu'il mangeait était cool. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Alors, pourquoi devait-il_ toujours_ s'expliquer avec Maka ? Cette fille, elle, au contraire, n'était pas cool. Mais alors pas cool du tout. Plate, rat de bibliothèque, faisant la leçon à tout le monde. Malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, elle était sa partenaire et rien n'y changerait. Bon d'accord, elle pouvait être cool, _quelques fois, _mais la plupart du temps elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Cette matinée avait tout pour être cool. L'odeur des œufs au plat remplissait déjà l'air de la chambre de la faux démoniaque et un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres. La meister était déjà levée et elle lui préparait son petit déjeuner. Les rayons du soleil perçaient ses rideaux, les oiseaux chantaient. Tout était parfait. Il s'étira mais au moment de se relever, il percuta quelque chose. Quelque chose de confortable. Quelque chose de doux. Il cligna des yeux.

« Soul-Kun est vraiment un vilain garçon, nya. »

Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas cool.

« Comme tu es vilain, voudrais-tu faire de vilaines choses avec Blair ? »

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. La femme-chat était perchée sur son lit, en petite tenue, et regardait l'arme d'un œil amusé. Il tenta de reculer, mais sa tête percuta le mur derrière lui et la magicienne se rapprocha. Le visage du garçon était maintenant plongé dans la poitrine volumineuse de la jeune femme. Sans qu'il le veuille, son nez se mit à saigner et il essaya de repousser la fausse sorcière, sans grand succès. Il entendit un bruit d'assiette se poser sur la table. Les pas de Maka se rapprochèrent dangereusement de sa chambre. Il remarqua avec horreur que la poignée de la porte se tournait alors qu'il continuait de lutter contre Blair. La meister apparut sur le seuil de la chambre et resta immobile un moment devant le tableau qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Soul en caleçon, le nez en sang, la tête plongée entre les seins de la femme-chat, elle même en culotte, couchée au-dessus de son arme. La faux démoniaque protesta mais rien n'y fut. Il le savait, il allait se prendre un «Maka Chop». Peut-être même allait-il inaugurer l'encyclopédie : « L'histoire de Shibusen, douze volumes en un » achetée hier par la manieuse. Mais non, l'arme avait tout faux. Il se prit en pleine tête la poêle contenant encore les œufs brulants qui lui coulèrent dans le cou. Il hurla et se jeta sous l'évier de la salle de bain, éjectant Blair au passage. L'eau glacée lui fit un bien fou. Soul s'examina dans le miroir et sa peau était encore rougie par le petit déjeuner encore chaud mais il avait réagit vite et les marques allaient disparaître sous peu.

« Oi, Maka ! Mais sa va pas bien ? T'es timbrée ! » rugit-il en sortant de la pièce d'eau.

Mais la meister avait disparu. L'arme remarqua un mot posé sur la table et la moitié d'une tartine rassis posée dessus.

Je pars en cours. Suis en retard. T'auras pas à manger, débrouilles toi avec ça.

Plus.

Maka.

Il jeta un œil à son soit disant petit déjeuner, froissa le mot de la jeune fille et les jeta tout le deux à la poubelle. L'horloge sonna huit heure et si la meister était en retard lorsqu'elle était partie, lui l'était encore plus. Il lâcha un vague au revoir à Blair, saisit son sac et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Il bondit sur sa moto et mit le turbo. Maka avait du y aller à pied. C'était bien fait pour elle. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention et fut étonné de ne pas apercevoir la manieuse sur le chemin, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas partie longtemps avant lui. Il gara son véhicule et courut à l'intérieur de l'académie avant de franchir la porte de sa salle de classe, où le cours avait, bien évidement, commencé. Il n'était pas si en retard que ça car Black Star n'était pas encore arrivé. Il en fut soulagé. Heureusement pour lui, Marie-Sensei le laissa entrer sans trop de protestations et il béni le ciel de ne pas avoir Stein qui l'aurait probablement disséqué pour ça. La fille de la Death Scythe ne leva même pas les yeux quand l'arme prit place à côté d'elle. Le nez plongé dans un de ses vieux bouquins, elle semblait complètement absorbée par sa lecture. Le ventre de Soul gargouilla bruyamment. La jeune fille n'esquissa même pas un sourire. Elle devait être sacrément en rogne.

« Le grand Black Star est là ! Yahoo ! »

L'assassin beugla et fit une pause à deux balles, attendant probablement qu'une lumière divine éclaire le sommet de son crâne vide. Marie s'énerva contre lui comme elle put mais finalement le laissa entrer dans la salle et il bondit à côté de Tsubaki. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. L'heure passa au ralenti et Soul ne prit aucune note, comme à son habitude. Maka l'aiderait dans la soirée. Elle ne lui en voudrait plus d'ici là, c'était certain. Les cours s'enchaînèrent et le supplice de l'heure de Stein se fit encore plus ressentir que les autres. Même la manieuse de faux grimaça lorsqu'ils durent dessiner la dissection d'une grenouille. Lorsque la dernière heure sonna, tous sortirent et la fille de la Death Scythe commença à discuter avec Tsubaki, sur le chemin du retour. Soul enfourcha sa moto et roula doucement à leur hauteur.

« Tu montes, Maka ? »

Elle fit comme s'il n'existait pas et continua à parler à la lame démoniaque qui lança un regard interrogateur à la faux qui haussa les épaules.

« Bon, puisque Mademoiselle est rancunière et bornée, je te laisse rentrer à pied, comme ce matin. »

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Et qui te dit que je me suis rendue à l'école à pied ? »

Soul leva un sourcil, perplexe.

«_Et ouai ? Et t'y es allée comment ?

_On m'a emmenée.

_«On» ? Qui ça, «on» ?

_Ça ne te regardes pas.

_Non mais franchement, qui voudrait accompagner une fille comme toi ?

_Comment ça, une fille _comme moi_ ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ... Je ne voulais pas ... » tenta-t-il de s'excuser, sachant que s'il envenimait plus la dispute, il n'obtiendrait ni les explications sur les cours, ni le dîner.

La meister accéléra le pas, laissant Tsubaki à la traîne, complètement perdue. Soul se mit une nouvelle fois à sa hauteur.

« Écoutes, je suis désolé, c'est bon, non ? »

Elle ne releva pas et marcha encore plus vite. L'arme la rejoignit.

« DE-SO-LE, tu m'as entendue ? Pardon ! Allez, on oublie ! »

Là, elle se mit franchement à courir.

«_Lâches moi ! S'emporta-t-elle.

_Tu vois ! S'exclama à son tour la faux démoniaque, c'est ça ! Tu t'énerves pour un rien, tu n'as aucune conversation et quand tu en as c'est pour parler de cours ou de bouquins ! Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un peut te trouver intéressante ! »

Cette fois, elle s'arrêta net et baissa la tête. Soul continua un peu, ne pouvant stopper directement son véhicule.

«_Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? Explosa-t-elle.

_Ouai, exactement ! Hurla-t-il à son tour.

_Vous êtes tous pareils, vous, les hommes ! Je vous déteste ! »

Elle partit dans la direction opposée de celle de l'appartement et l'arme n'essaya même pas de la rattraper, trop remontée pour lui présenter à nouveaux des excuses. Il se retourna tout de même mais fut surpris de la voir entrer dans une limousine noire. Sur la plaque d'immatriculation, on pouvait lire : Death Car. Celle de Kid. La voiture disparut au loin, laissant Soul comme deux ronds de flanc. Pourquoi le fils du Shinigami s'occupait-il soudainement de Maka ? Il fronça les sourcils puis se mit à rire, imaginant d'ici les conversations qu'ils pouvaient tenir. Il s'esclaffa franchement lorsqu'il se mit à se dessiner une discussion à propos d'une des dissections de Stein. Et c'est en pleurant de rire qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte de son appartement et qu'il s'installa devant la télévision. Que cette fille était stupide ! Elle le ferrait surement mourir de rire, un jour.

Mais au bout d'une heure, il riait beaucoup moins. La faim commençait à lui tenailler l'estomac et ses cahiers, ouverts sur la table, étaient encore vierges. Blair était partie en ballade et la faux se retrouvait seule à imaginer se que la manieuse pouvait bien fabriquer. Après plusieurs quart d'heure d'interrogations sans réponses, il entendit une porte de voiture claquer à l'extérieur ainsi que des éclats de rire. Il se précipita à la fenêtre et observa, sans se faire voir, la scène qui se passait au dehors. Maka était sortie de la limousine et Kid ferma sa porte, Soul en déduisit donc qu'il lui avait ouvert. La jeune fille mangeait une glace et entamait le cornet alors que le fils du Shinigami buvait un jus de fruit. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser. L'arme démoniaque se surpris à les envier. La manieuse haussa les sourcils lorsque le garçon attrapa une miette de cornet, coincée entre ses mèches retenues par un élastique, et la manger. Il dut raconter une blague car la jeune fille pouffa avant de lui dire au revoir et de pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Kid remonta dans la voiture qui disparut presque instantanément. Pas cool. En entendant les pas de la manieuse dans les escaliers, Soul plongea sur le canapé et fit mine d'être intéressé par l'émission sur les caméléons du Brésil. La fille de la Death Scythe rentra dans le salon en riant encore. Elle ne regarda pas son arme et croqua goulument dans le biscuit entourant sa glace.

«_Tu t'es bien amusée ? Demanda-t-il en ne levant pas les yeux de l'écran télé.

_Plus que toi, on dirait, grinça-t-elle en jetant un œil aux pages vides des cahiers puis à l'image d'un caméléon mangeant une libellule qui dansait sur la télévision.

_Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

_Sa ne se voit pas ? Je suis allée manger une glace.

_Avec qui ? L'interrogea-t-il, l'air de rien, sachant pourtant pertinemment par qui elle avait été accompagné.

_Avec quelqu'un qui me trouve intéressante, trancha-t-elle.

_Haha, comme tu es drôle. Quelqu'un comme ça n'existe pas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Soul, si tu veux savoir, je me suis bien amusée avec Kid-Kun et ton mauvais caractère n'arrivera pas à m'atteindre ce soir, je suis de trop bonne humeur. »

Kid-_Kun_ ? D'où venait le «Kun» ? Il grinça des dents.

« Ah, et au fait, j'ai déjà mangé, ce que tu vois là est mon dessert », dit-elle en montrant sa glace.

Soul grogna de plus belle. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

«_Je n'arrive pas à faire mes exercices ...

_Tu as suivi en cours ?

_Mais je suis arrivé en retard et je ...

_Tu as suivi en cours ? Répéta-t-elle.

_Non pas vraiment, tu pourrais m'aider ?

_Désolée, Soul, j'ai déjà fais mes devoirs sur plus de trois semaines et puisque je suis un «rat de bibliothèque» comme tu le dis si bien, je vais me doucher et lire, chose dont je doute que tu saches faire. »

Et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau couler alors, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il imita la voix de Maka de manière niaise et tira la langue à la porte.

« Je t'entends, SOUL ! » beugla-t-elle.

Comment avait-elle pu l'écouter de derrière la porte avec l'eau qui coulait ? Saleté de rat de bibliothèque ! Il tenta, en vain, de faire ses exercices mais les formules s'emmêlaient dans son esprit et les leçons dansaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse retenir ne serait-ce qu'un mot ou un chiffre. Il décida d'abandonner et de copier sur Tsubaki en quatrième vitesse le lendemain matin alors que la manieuse sortait, en pyjama, et claquait la porte de sa chambre sans lui adresser un mot. Il entendit les ressorts de son matelas grincer alors qu'elle s'installait.

« Et t'es grosse, en plus ! »

Il ne sut comment, mais la nouvelle encyclopédie de Maka se retrouva sur son crane et il frotta sa tête en se plaignant que ça faisait mal. Il finit par décider de se préparer lui même à manger, voyant que Blair ne rentrait pas. Il cuisina des algues, la seule chose qu'il savait faire, les dégusta en silence et en grimaçant. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas bonnes et la meister savait en faire de bien meilleures. Il prit une douche et alors que la buée commençait à embrumer les vitres et les miroirs de la salle de bain, les questions se bousculaient à la porte de ses songes. Il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment les filles. Comment pouvaient-elles changer d'un instant à l'autre d'humeur ? Pourquoi s'énervaient-elles pour un rien ? Et surtout, pourquoi Maka lui en voulait autant ? D'accord, il n'avait vraiment pas été cool en l'énervant comme ça mais quand même. En sortant, il se fixa dans la glace. Sa cicatrice barrait son torse et ne disparaitrait jamais. Il parcourut la boursouflure avec index. C'était la preuve de sa volonté de protéger sa manieuse. La preuve de son courage. La preuve de sa détermination à toujours sauver la meister. Il ne voulait pas que cette blessure s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle guérisse, car inconsciemment, cette barre tailladant son corps le reliait indirectement à Maka et ce, pour toujours. Il en était fier. Extrêmement fier. Il aurait voulu que tout le monde l'admire mais il ne pouvait pas la montrer sans rentre la jeune fille triste. Sans la rendre coupable. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait le moins au monde. Il froissa ses cheveux avant de mettre une serviette dessus. Il entendit un ronflement provenant de la chambre de la meister. Elle s'était endormie. Avait-elle les cheveux secs ? Si non, elle allait attraper froid. Et Maka était encore pire lorsqu'elle était malade. Il aurait voulu la couvrir mais s'il entrait dans sa chambre et qu'elle se réveillait, il était bon pour un nouveau Maka Chop et l'encyclopédie était encore neuve et rigide, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon pour sa tête. Mais un éternuement de la jeune fille le fit changer d'avis et il pénétra dans la pièce. Il faisait assez sombre, mais heureusement, la lune éclairait la chambre d'une lueur étrange. Soul ferma la fenêtre restée grande ouverte et source des éternuements de la meister. Il prit garde à le faire dans le plus grand silence de peur de la réveiller. La lumière ne caressait que partiellement la manieuse endormie, découverte, les cheveux trempés, un livre ouvert sur son visage. L'arme démoniaque déposa le bouquin sur le bureau en faisant attention de ne pas perdre la page car s'il ne l'avait pas fait, la colère de Maka aurait été terrible. Il la glissa sous les couverture et mit sa serviette sur les cheveux de la manieuse. Elle ne bougea pas et semblait dans une phase profonde de son sommeil car un filet de bave naissait au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes. La faux couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, étouffant ainsi le rire qui commençait à déborder. Et elle qui prétendait qu'elle ne bavait ni ne ronflait pendant son sommeil ! Cependant, Soul ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie, seulement éclairée par l'astre de la nuit, paisible et sans gêne. Il secoua la tête. C'était de Maka dont il parlait. Sa partenaire au mauvais caractère. Il souffla doucement. Oui, c'était sa manieuse qui l'avait sauvé maintes et maintes fois des situations dans lesquelles il tombait. C'était elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu malgré ses choix et ses humeurs. Et pour cela, elle était la plus cool de toute. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé trouver quelqu'un comme ça en venant ici. Quelqu'un d'aussi généreux. Quelqu'un d'aussi courageux. En arrivant à Shibusen, il était un égoïste ne pensant qu'à fuir sa famille et la musique. Et il l'avait trouvée. Elle l'avait choisi, lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas, cette arme bornée, cynique, tricheuse et désintéressée de tout. Et pour cela, pour le fait qu'elle l'ait accepté comme ça, sans arrières pensées, il l'aiderait toujours et serait toujours là pour elle. Mais soudain, une question lui sauta au visage.

A quoi ressemblait l'âme de Maka ?

C'est vrai, elle, elle voyait la sienne constamment grâce à sa perception hors du commun et l'avait même pénétrer deux fois, découvrant la Black Room et le petit diable. Et lui, alors ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-t-il pas voir la sienne ? C'était injuste. Il eut un sourire diabolique. Là, maintenant, elle dormait, elle était à sa merci et ne pourrait pas se défendre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Leur âmes étaient déjà accordées, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se projeter dans la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelle était cette sensation ? Indéfinissable. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, une odeur lui sauta aux narines. C'était cette odeur, cette odeur que sentent les maisons des autres, l'essence même de la personne. Alors il battit des paupières. Sa y était, il était dans l'âme de Maka. Et bizarrement, il n'était pas étonné du décors et s'y sentait même un peu chez lui. D'immenses bibliothèques étaient alignées sur les côtés, contenant des tonnes et des tonnes de livres. Gros, petit, vieux, nouveaux, déchirés, pimpants. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes formes. Il faisait plutôt sombre, seules quelques bougies, accrochées aux parois de bois des étagères, éclairaient l'endroit. Un long couloir s'étalait devant lui et au bout, une lueur plus éclatante brillait. Il se dirigea vers cette lumière, ses pas résonnant entre les bibliothèques. Il regardait entre les petits couloirs perpendiculaires à son chemin formés par les étagères pour voir si la meister y était, mais aucune Maka ne s'y trouvait. Le couloir semblait s'étirer et plus il avançait plus Soul avait l'impression qu'il reculait. Pourtant, il finit tout de même par arriver au bout de cet interminable piste. Au fond, se trouvait un bureau, une lampe, d'où provenait la lumière, et la manieuse, assise sur une chaise, plongée dans un livre. Même un plus profond de son âme, elle continuait à lire. Il explosa de rire et en la montrant du doigt.

« T'es vraiment un rat de bibliothèque ! »

La jeune fille leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se leva tremblante et semblait ne pas comprendre.

«_Qu'est ... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Explosa-t-elle.

_Je visite, pardi, trancha-t-il d'un ton cynique.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer comme ça ! Sors d'ici immédiatement !

_Tu t'es pas gêner pour te promener dans la mienne, d'âme, je te rends la pareille.

_Dégages ! Et puis d'abord, comment es-tu entré ici ?

_C'est simple, puisque nos longueurs d'ondes correspondaient, j'ai juste eu à me projeter.

_Mais ... Mais pour entrer dans mon âme il fait être en contact ... Tu alors ... NON !

_Oui, je suis entrée dans ta chambre, tu ronfles et tu baves, j'avais raison, pas la peine d'accuser Blair. »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« La honte ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! »

Soul haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la table.

« Alors comme ça, ton âme est vraiment une bibliothèque ? Et tu continues à bouquiner ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

«_Et alors ? C'est mon âme, elle est comme elle est ! Et puis tout ça ne te regardes pas ! T'as pas honte de violer mon intimité ?

_Tu t'es pas gêné pour violer la mienne. De quoi il parle, ton livre ?

_Ce n'est pas un livre !

_Ah ? Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de le prendre.

_Ne touches pas à ça ! Hurla-t-elle en le coinçant sous ses bras.

_Allez, fais voir !

_Non ! » Aboya-t-elle.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, Soul était plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle et il lui arracha le livre des mains. Mais les pages se détachèrent et s'étalèrent sur le sol. Maka se jeta à terre et commença à les récolter le plus rapidement possible, comme pour les cacher à la faux. Cependant, il y en avait trop et le garçon en saisit une. Ce n'était pas une page de livre. C'était un album photo.

« Voilà, tu es content, maintenant ? » trancha la manieuse d'une voix froide.

Elle commença à réorganiser les feuilles et comme par magie, le livre se reconstitua. L'arme n'avait pas encore réagit. Sur la page, se trouvait deux photos. Sur la première, la jeune fille était assise sur un banc avec Kid qui souriait et sur la deuxième, il commandait une glace.

« Donnes moi ça. »

Le ton de la meister était sans appel. Soul la lui tendit et les images s'assemblèrent automatiquement à la reliure de l'album. La faux écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Maka troqua sa moue renfrognée contre une sourire en regardant les photos.

« Mes souvenirs. »

Le garçon regarda toutes les bibliothèques, immenses, larges, remplies.

«_Tous les livres sont ..., commença-t-il.

_Ma mémoire, en effet, dit-elle simplement.

_Tout ça ?

_Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

_Et tu gardes tout ? Je veux dire ...

_Évidement, chaque instant est important.

_Et cet album ... dit-il en désignant le livre qu'avait réparé Maka.

_Mes souvenirs de la journée.

_Je peux voir ?

_Non.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que.

_Tu caches quelque chose ?

_Non.

_Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le montrer ?

_Ça ne regarde que moi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux au moins regarder les autres ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se leva et se mit devant la première bibliothèque, comme pour la cacher ou la protéger de l'envahisseur tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas toute les préserver.

«_Non, déclara-t-elle.

_Allez, soit cool ! »

Maka fronça les sourcils mais Soul voulait vraiment savoir ce que contenaient les albums. Il voulait voir les souvenirs de la meister. La curiosité le dévorait littéralement.

« Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans mon âme, c'est privé ! »

La faux contourna facilement la manieuse qui se mit à prendre le maximum de livre entre ses bras et la moitié tomba au sol. Le garçon leva un sourcil et ramassa les album qui avaient chuté.

« Ne touches pas à ça ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait déjà le nez plongé dans les pages. Liz et Patty qui chantaient au karaoké. Black Star qui tombait d'un toit et Tsubaki en bas de la maison qui était prête à le réceptionner. Kid qui redressait un tableau. Ox à genoux devant Kim qui discutait avec Jackie et Harvar. Sid, Nyggus et Shinigami autour d'une tasse de thé. Marie tenant une cuvette de WC dans les bras, un air niais sur le visage et Asuza qui la tirait par les épaules. Blair avec un poisson dans la bouche. Spirit au Chupa-Cabra. Chaque page contenait de nouvelles photos. Mais aucune de représentait Soul. Pas une seule. Il n'apparaissait nul part.

« Lâches ça ! Arrêtes de regarder ! »

Il remit l'album à sa place et ouvrit les autres aussi rapidement qu'il put. Chaque feuille défilait sous ses yeux, les photos s'accumulaient, les souvenirs s'enchaînaient. Pas une seule apparition de la faux démoniaque. Au fur et à mesure, il ne les rangeait plus, les laissant choir au sol. Enfin, il s'arrêta, dépité, autour d'une marre de photos.

« Bravo, je vais devoir tout ranger. » souffla-t-elle en se mettant au travail.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent dans sa mémoire ? Il était pourtant le plus proche d'elle. C'était pas cool. Voire même carrément nul.

« Je ne suis nul part ? » demanda-t-il d'un air triste.

Sa voix résonna un moment et le silence de mort qui s'ensuivit lui fit peur. Alors, oui, il n'était pas sur les photos. Il ne comptait pas pour elle. Il serra les dents.

«_Tu sais, c'est pas grave, je m'en fiche, de toute façon ...

_Bien sur que si tu y es, gros bêta. »

Il releva la tête et remarqua que les albums étaient parfaitement rangés.

« Je ne me suis pas vu, pourtant. »

Un pile immense d'énormes livres se matérialisa aux côtés de Maka.

« Normal, tu es là. »

Il ouvrit le premier. En effet, il ne contenait que des photos de lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Lui regardant la télé, lui mangeant, lui dormant, les couvertures en vrac. Il était partout. Sous tous les angles possibles. Il en fut extrêmement ému et son cœur se pinça.

« Pou ... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec les autres ? »

Elle sourit tranquillement.

« Parce que tu es bien plus important que les autres. »

Elle rougit et détournant les yeux. Plus important ? Il était plus important ? Bien sur, il était son arme, c'était pour cela. Mais pourquoi avait-elle pris cette teinte ? Cette couleur adorable qui lui donnant envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Cette couleur adorable qui lui donnait envie de toucher son visage.

« Maka ... »

Elle se tortilla, preuve de sa gêne et les albums disparurent.

«_J'aurais voulu tous les voir ...

_Non.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je te les montrerais. Un jour.

_Promis ?

_Promis. »

La manieuse sourit. Et ce fut celui de trop. Soul l'enlaça. Il la sentit rougir, le contact de sa joue sur son oreille était brulant. Les bras de la jeune fille restèrent raides, le long de son corps crispé.

« Je suis content. Je suis content d'être important. Je suis content d'être important pour toi, Maka », lui murmura-t-il.

La force qu'exerçait la faux sur la meister l'empêcha de bouger et le fait de sentir son torse contre elle la mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Les bras qui entouraient sa nuque étaient trop puissants pour qu'elle puisse se battre. Elle était engourdie et étrangement, elle voulait à la fois se rapprocher encore plus de lui et le repousser avant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Si bien, qu'elle ne fit rien. Elle ferma les yeux et finit par glisser ses bras autour de la taille de Soul. Il sourit de son sourire de démon quand il sentit les doigts de Maka s'accrocher à son T-Shirt. Elle toucha les légères boursouflures dans le cou de l'arme, provoquées par sa faute, le matin même. Elle murmura un désolée. Il voulait que leur peau soit en contact. Il voulait en sentir la texture, l'odeur. Son nez, plongé dans ses cheveux, respirait doucement, tranquillement et il fut surprit de reconnaître la douce senteur d'une chose chérie mais oubliée. Une odeur qu'on ne pouvait oublier. L'odeur de la naïveté et de l'innocence de l'enfance. La plus belle qui soit. Il entendait son cœur battre la chamade, il le sentait se heurter dans sa poitrine, frapper fort contre son torse. Il se surpris à apprécier le moment. Il se demandait si cet instant allait être présent dans un des albums de la meister. Mais pour Maka, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cette minute qui s'étirait, ce moment allait représenter de nombreuses pages. Il y serait gravé à jamais. Elle mémoriserait tout, elle allait tout retransmettre dans les moindres détails. Elle s'en souviendrait, toujours. Jusqu'à la fin.

Et soudain, plus rien. Mécontent, pensant que la manieuse s'était enfuie, Soul ouvrit les yeux. Il était de la chambre de la jeune fille, la lune éclairant encore son visage endormi. Il releva la tête et remarqua que Maka bavait encore mais cette fois, le sourire au lèvres et les joues rosies. Il retira la serviette de ses cheveux, maintenant secs, et se leva avant de fermer la porte sur les doux songes pastels de la jeune fille.

Fais de beaux rêves, Maka.


End file.
